The present invention relates to a self-oscillating DC-DC buck converter with zero hysteresis.
Hysteretic converters are simple and accurate but operate at variable frequency. Many applications take advantage of the simplicity and accuracy of hysteretic converters, but have to cope with issues caused by the variable operating frequency.